


Practicality

by HBingo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Series, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBingo/pseuds/HBingo
Summary: Greg is crap at giving birthday gifts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocketbookangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketbookangel/gifts).



Sherlock looked appalled on several levels when Greg had entered his flat and handed him his birthday present. At first he had vehemently denied a need for a one in the first place, to which Greg had told him that it was rude to refuse gifts. Next came the mauve paisley wrapping paper and silver shimmer bow which had made Sherlock blanch, but thankfully he had remained silent on Greg's aesthetic choices. Then had come the inevitable question. "It's a knife. Why would you get me a knife?"

Greg scoffed. "You could have opened it first!" He crossed his arms over his chest and raised his chin. "And besides, it a great present. You're always hacking stuff up, aren't you?"

Sherlock scoffed back. "Why should I open the box when I know what's inside already?" He tossed the package onto his couch and sat beside it. "And I'd never use it to 'hack stuff up'." He groused out in annoyance. "First of all, because it's too nice of a blade to be ruining on experiments. Secondly because..." Sherlock hesitated looking away.

Greg slowly lowered himself to sit next to Sherlock, lightly reaching up to touch his jaw. "Yeah?"

Sherlock breathed out a light laugh, returning eye contact. "Because it's from you. Obviously."

Warmth spread in Greg's chest and flushed his cheeks, as he leaned in for a deep, slow kiss. When they finally parted, he had to ask. "So, what are you going to do with it then?"

Sherlock sighed in a good-natured but put upon fashion. "I'll find some use for it, I'm sure."

***

The next time Greg visited Sherlock's flat with a case, the knife was being used as a barbaric paperweight. It was stabbed through several letters and notes lying across the mantleplace, looking quite useful indeed.


End file.
